Underworld Park
by MintiNeko
Summary: AU Hana Inuzuka has handled animals of all kinds, from the most mundane to the most bizarre. But never before had she come face to face with creatures like these. *ON HIATUS*
1. Teaser

Just a scene from a story I have stuck in my head. Thought it would be appropiate to post since it's Halloween. Besides, someone should write an AU Ita/Hana story.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" Hana ran through the woods, stopping in a clearing as she looked around her, panic gripping her tightly. 

_Where is she?_

"You are being very loud." Hana's head whipped around, eyes looking wildly in all directions before noticing a young man on a branch of a tall tree. He was watching her, arms folded carelessly.

"It is not a good idea to be loud in the middle of a dark forest," he continued, "You might attract the wrong attention." He smirked, too-sharp canines coming into view.

_Vampire, _whispered Hana's mind.

"Who are you?" Hana was beginning to comprehend why she had felt so uncomfortable with the vampires, why in her heart she had been unable to accept Orochimaru's explanation that they weren't human. The evidence was in front of her, the 'vampire' staring back at her, observing her in an all too human, relaxed way.

"I thought it was obvious." The vampire disappeared from the tree, only to reappear right in front of her in a spilt second. "I am Vampire 17, or whatever that insane man calls me. I, however, prefer Itachi."

Only years of experience working with unpredictable animals enabled Hana to keep her composure when she found herself looking directly into blood red eyes. She took a deep breath to calm her heart and took two steps back, putting distance between them.

"Where is Sakura?" she asked in a calm, level voice. Internally, however, Hana was worried. How could you escape an unnatural creature, one created in a lab?

_Especially one with such human speech and intelligence?_

"The doctor with unusual hair?" Itachi asked, a smile slowly spreading across his face, "In one of my brother's caves, probably. I suggest that you don't try to take her away, Sasuke doesn't like it when his pretty toys are taken away."

"Toys?" Hana's blood froze. Images of the battered animals she had treated (and sometimes lost) came to her mind. Few prey animals survived being 'played' with once caught by the predator.

"Don't worry, he did not take her to devour. Foolish as my brother is, he will not kill the doctor. The worst that could happen is that she falls out of the cave." Itachi closed the distance between them and leaned close to examine Hana, his hands clasped behind his back and his head tilted to one side.

"Then why did he take her? Sakura is needed to treat the victims of Orochimaru-san's labs, she must be returned. Orochimaru-san has _demanded _that she be returned." Hana said forcefully, the words coming out harsher and more breathless than she intended.

_Calm down, Hana. Breathe, breathe. Don't let him provoke you._

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not?" Hana jerked when Itachi's hand reached out and caressed her cheek, backing away several more steps.

"You are a veterinarian, are you not, Hana?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Hana warily, struggling even harder to remain calm.

"Your brother…Kiba, I believe his name was. He mentioned you to his colleagues a few times while he was checking the health of the animals here. I was close enough to hear."

Hana was silent, her pulse accelerating. Itachi continued to speak, as though he had not told the girl he had seen her missing brother.

"As a veterinarian, you know, for example, how some animals find and take a mate?"

"Yes." Realization dawned on her. _No, not Sakura, no…_

"Well, it seems my brother took a liking to the doctor, and found a chance to take her. He was never very patient. She's his, now. Nothing you do or say can change this fact. Tell Orochimaru-_sama_," He spoke the name mockingly, "That he needs a new doctor. Haruno-san will not be leaving this forest. In fact, tell him that he will soon need to replace all of his staff. You all are much too interesting to remain human."

Hana felt sick at his words. How could he, this creature, say such things? Were they the reason that so many scientists had disappeared, kidnapped by one vampire or another? One of his phrases caught her attention, piquing her curiosity.

"What do you mean, 'too interesting to remain human'?" she asked. Itachi chuckled, amused.

"You will find out soon enough. Good bye for now. It is time I feed." The vampire leapt onto the top branch of a tall tree. He bowed to Hana before speeding off, the leaves rustling slightly in his wake.

Once he was gone, it was all Hana could do not to faint. Instead, she forced her body to move, half-stumbling, in the direction of the research center.

_Maybe Orochimaru was right. Maybe they are monsters._

_

* * *

_

In all likelihood, I will continue this. But until **Breaking the Glass Ceiling** is finished, I won't be working on this. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

It was closing time at the zoo. The animals were being given last minute check ups by the keepers, trash was being cleaned up by the workers, and everything was just fine.

Hana Inuzuka finished vaccinating the last wolf cub, putting her tools away in a small medical case for animals she carried around with her at all times. She petted the cub absentmindedly behind the ears, her brown eyes looking elsewhere. For some reason, she felt like she was being watched. The feeling had become stronger and stronger in the past week, and Hana didn't know whether to put it down to just bad nerves or something more…supernatural.

She shook her head to rid it of such thoughts. Really, she was beginning to watch too many psychic shows; it was taking her out of reality.

Hana stood and exited the closure, making sure to lock the entrance securely before moving on. Although her work with canines would help her if they got loose, others would not be so lucky.

Leisurely, she checked all of the animals whose closures lined her way out of the zoo, checking for any abnormalities in behavior or appearance. Hana was pleased to note that there weren't any, though a careless keeper did leave the door to the zebra closure slightly ajar. She corrected this mistake before ending her shift and driving home.

* * *

After a hot shower, Hana fixed herself some quick ramen and seated herself on the couch with her food and some animal health records that she needed to review. For about an hour or so she read the papers while eating her food, occasionally making notes to herself on the paper.

But as she read, the nagging feeling that had been gnawing at the edges of her mind every day for the past couple of months grew unbearably, as it did at night, and she was forced to avert her eyes from her work. Instead, she focused on a picture on the coffee table that showed a man, a woman, herself as a girl, and a young boy.

As always, she reminded herself of them and what they were doing. Her father had been killed doing conservatory work in Malaysia, mauled to death by a rogue tiger. Hana always gave a mental prayer to him before moving onwards. Her mother, despite being well in her fifties, running a conservation in China and known internationally as being a "Lady Bear", for her harsh and distinct attitude.

Her eyes lingered last on the face of her baby brother, Kiba. They had been out of contact with one another for over a year, Kiba having apparently been working in some South American jungle for most of the last year or so. Judging from his last letter though, he was happy there, doing his work diligently.

Unlike herself.

Hana mentally sighed, wishing that the job she had enjoyed so much when she first gotten it wasn't now so boring and mundane. She missed the craziness of her parents' sanctuary, with animals that could without a doubt be called wild. The animals here, while unpredictable, were no where near as fierce as the ones she had grown up with. They were more placid…domestic.

If only her job had more excitement! Of course, she thought drolly, excitement of the sort she wanted was not what was in the zoo's best interests. Anything exciting that happened at the zoo would only last a few minutes at most, but the paperwork regarding the incident would take forever.

If only…

"Stop that," Hana told herself firmly, not allowing the thread of thought to continue, "You have a good life, even if it's not an exciting one." Shaking her head to clear it of such rebellious thoughts, she turned reluctantly back to her work.

Only to be interrupted by the phone's sudden ringing.

Slightly annoyed, Hana grabbed the phone and clicked it on.

"Hana Inuzuka. What do you want?"

"Hello, Inuzuka-san." Came a pleasant young male voice out of the receiver. "I am Kabuto Yakushi, I'm calling on behalf of my employer, Orochimaru."

That caught Hana's interest.

"Who?" she asked, setting the health records back down.

"Orochimaru, you know, the scientist."

"I know who he is, but—never mind. What are you calling me for? Survey? Information? What?"

She heard a pleasant laugh on the other end of the line. "Actually, Inuzuka-san, my employer would like to offer you a job working for him—if you're interested, of course."

"What sort of job?" asked Hana with interest, wondering (and hoping) that it would be something that was actually _interesting_.

"You'll have heard about my employer's research sanctuary, I'll presume."

Hana snorted into the phone, "Of course. It's not exactly often that someone like Orochimaru purchases their own island."

She heard Kabuto laugh lightly on the other end. "Yes, that sort of occurrence is particularly rare. But I digress. One of the species that my employer has been studying in particular appears to be, ah, overthriving, if there is such a word."

"Overpopulation?"

"Not quite. This particular species has made its way to the top of the food chain rather fast, and I am wondering if there are problems concerning that rise."

"Well, it really depends on what kind of animal and a bunch of other factors. If you tell me, I could get started right—"

"That information, Inuzuka-san, is classified. Only employees of Orochimaru-sama can have access to it. Unless you accept my offer, you cannot have this information."

"What are your terms, then?" asked Hana, fresh interest surging through her.

"You come to this island, first of all. You will live in a dorm with other female scientists and naturalists. Your hours will vary, some days you will have almost no work and other days you won't see your room. You will be paid on a day to day basis, rather than an hourly one."

"Sounds reasonable. What would I have to do?"

"Check ups on the populations, checking for general health, reproduction rate, and whether they are in any danger or not. It's mainly field work, basically."

"Sounds fun," said Hana, her mind entertaining pleasant scenarios, at least to her.

"You will do it then?"

"Just one question."

"I can answer almost any one of them, so shoot." Hana chuckled lightly before responding.

"Well, you are aware that I'm not exactly an expert. Wouldn't something like this be better for a naturalist, or someone who has experience with wild animals that goes beyond growing up at a sanctuary?"

"That's exactly what we don't need, Inuzuka-san. What we have on this island…well, let's just say the old are set in their ways, and they probably wouldn't follow our procedures. We can't risk that. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity for young minds to be developed; most of our employees are your age or a bit younger."

"Really?"

"Really. So, do you accept our offer?"

"Of course," Hana couldn't keep from smiling, "It sounds like a wonderful opportunity. When can I start?"

"I'll let you know. For now, just start getting ready for your stay here. You'll be mailed details tomorrow. Expect to be here next week at the latest."

"You certainly move fast." Commented Hana dryly.

"Well, we are in need of new employees, and with wild animals involved…you understand our haste."

"Well, yes." Admitted Hana, "Fine, just give me a heads up or something before you want me to come over there, okay?"

"See you soon, Inuzuka-san." There was a click at the other end as Kabuto hung up.

Very pleased with the new prospects ahead of her and the nagging feeling officially gone, Hana quickly busied herself with work. She may have accepted a new job, but it would be very foolish if she left any of her current assignments unfinished.

* * *

Kabuto was feeling very pleased with himself, all things considered. After the fiasco of losing one of the best naturalists to the…creatures, he and Orochimaru had been worried about finding someone to replace him.

Fortunately, this young chit seemed like she would be a good choice. Judging from the background information and the recommendations from many naturalists who knew her in her youth, she would do nothing too foolish once she was involved with her work.

If he was lucky, she might even be able to handle the vampires, and not just their prey.

"Well, did she accept?" Kabuto turned to face Orochimaru, black hair tied back in a ponytail and his sleeves rolled up.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. From what I can tell so far, she will be a definite asset to us in studying the vampires."

"Good. She can probably replace Haruno for now, the silly girl is all wound up for some reason and refuses to go anywhere near Sasuke. Something about him trying to attack her or some other silly thing. She'll be tending the others for now."

"Orochimaru-sama, I only told Inuzuka-san that she would be checking up on the prey populations, not—"

"And for now, she will. If she proves herself competent she is to be moved up. Understood?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Despite his misgivings, Kabuto knew better that to question Orochimaru's judgment…for now.

"Good. Now come with me. Vampire 17 seems to be having problems with his eyes. We'll need to knock him out to get a closer look." With that, both men exited the office.

* * *

A/N: After a long time on the backburner, the first chapter is complete!

I will update when I can, but for now this fic won't be updated very regularly.

Enjoy and please review!


End file.
